


Well Don't Next Time

by cryme_anocean



Series: We'll Figure it Out [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Verse, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:30:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryme_anocean/pseuds/cryme_anocean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yeah. We done here?”<br/>“Yeah, we’re done.”<br/>“Can I take my shit in peace then?”<br/>“Oh, yeah, sorry.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well Don't Next Time

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Не в ближайшее время](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682072) by [Ahe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahe/pseuds/Ahe)



> MickeyMouse_Milkovich92: Maybe a fic exploring Ian's urging of Mickey to stop taking birth control? Like, Ian saying he wants a family with Mick. Or something.
> 
> I think this is a little more along the lines of or something so I apologize in advance if this isn't what you had in mind. THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR COMMENTS, KUDOS, SUBSCRIPTIONS, BOOKMARKS, AND READING!! The support shown for this series is awesome, so thank you so much for that. WHAT'S NEXT???? Tell me, cause I don't really know.
> 
> This kinda follows Like the Mouse but you don't have to read that one to know what's happening.

_“Do you want kids?”_

_“Why would I want a kid?”_

_“… dunno.”_

_“There’s your answer.”_

-

“So I’ve been thinking…”

 

“Have you?”

 

“Shut up, I’m serious.”

 

“Fuckin spit it out, then.”

 

“I think you should-” He almost cries. He wants to fucking cry, “Who the hell is that?” He mumbles and pulls himself off the couch, heading to the door.

 

Lip. Fucking Lip. What the hell is doing here? “The fuck you think you’re doing here?”

 

He looks awkward and shifts a little, clearing his throat. He looks high. Wait, he always looks high. Is he high? “Are you high?”

 

“Off your omega’s pheromones, maybe.” Ian raises an eyebrow. After that stunt he pulled with Mickey he’s pissed.

 

“What do you want?”

 

“The fuck you doing over there, Gallagher?” Mickey’s voice interrupts.

 

He turns back around, “Uh, Lip’s here.”

 

“Lip?”

 

“Yep.”

 

There’s a rustling sound coming from the living room and then Mickey’s standing next to him, thumb brushing over his lip. “What’re you doin here?”

 

“Wanted, uh, wanted to see you.”

 

“You want some fuckin privacy or something?” Ian cuts in and curls his fingers around Mickey’s neck.

 

Lip looks at him with his eyes hardly widened in surprise. “What?”

 

“Are you fucking deaf, Lip?”

 

“I mean, if you wouldn’t-”

 

“Get the fuck outta here, man!”  
 

Ian forgets all about what he was gonna suggest before Lip interrupted; he’s too busy reclaiming Mickey… again.

-

“Shit, that was good.” A cigarette’s hanging from his fingers as he lies against Ian. He hums in agreement and his arm tightens around his waist. “What were you saying before he interrupted?” He asks.

 

“What?”

 

“You were gonna say something. You forget?”

 

“No, no…”

 

“Well get on with it, then.”

 

“Oh, uh…” Ian looks at him anxiously. “What do you think about kids? I wouldn’t, y’know, mind having a little you running around.”

 

He pauses, cigarette halfway to his lips, “The fuck you just say to me?”

 

“I… nevermind.”

 

“Yeah, never fuckin mind is right.” They don’t speak the rest of the night.

-

“He smelled so fucking fertile; I could practically taste it, man.”

 

“Dude, shut up. I don’t wanna hear about how fertile my mate smells.”

 

“Yeah, no, but I’m just saying. You were just telling me how he doesn’t want kids, so I was just saying.”

 

“Well don’t, next time, please.”

-

“So!” Fiona starts as they all sit around the table. It’s some new mandatory Saturday Night Dinner thing she’s trying. Since he and Lip are gone, she wants everyone to get together every Saturday to have dinner. It’s not gonna last. “Mickey, Ian, you guys bonded not too long ago.”

 

“It’s been almost a year, Fi.” He reminds.

 

“No, I know. I’m just wondering if maybe you guys are gonna try for kids soon.”

 

He sees Mickey tense out of the corner of his eye. He smells the slight increase of panic pheromones. “I’m not entirely opposed to it. Mickey doesn’t want them, though, so probably not.”

-

He tilts his head back, swallowing the pill before he swallows the water. He sees Ian watching him in the mirror. “You got something to say, just fuckin say it.”

 

“I want you to stop taking your birth control.”

 

“No.”

-

“Spit it out, Gallagher.”

 

“I want you to stop taking your birth control.”

 

“Already told you no.”

-

“The fuck you lookin at me like that for?”

 

“I want you to stop taking your birth control.”

 

“Seriously? I’m pissing.”

-

“What the fuck is your issue?”

 

“I want you to-”

 

“How many times do I have to say _no_?”

-

“I want you to stop taking your birth control.”

 

“It’s three a.m.; you woke me up for this?”

-

“Stop taking your birth control.”

 

“Get off me.”

-

**Firecrotch**

**_Please stop taking your birth control_ **

**Mickey**

**_I appreciate your concern, but kindly shut the fuck up_ **

-

“I’m going to throw them out.”

 

“I’m going to throw you out.”

-

“Please, _oh shit_ , stop taking your—oh god, don’t stop doing that—birth control.”

 

“I’m sucking your dick!”

-

Okay, this was getting ridiculous. Ian was leaving little notes around the house. Little fuckin post-it notes on how great of a father he'd be. And he wouldn't. Not really, at least. He's a shit omega already, definitely not father material.

-

"Okay listen here, shithead."

 

Ian freezes. Mickey's standing at the door the second he walks in, arms crossed over his chest. He smiles, unsure of what he did wrong. "What's up?"

 

"I  _get_ that you want a family, I do, but you don't... you don't want it with me."

 

"What?"

 

"Look, I'm fuckin great at chasing after you when you've gone crazy, or putting up with your billions of siblings, or beating the shit outta old dudes who put their hands a little too close to your dick. But I'm not, and I never will be, a good father."

 

He's silent for a long time. He's silent for too long because really that's some of the most faggy shit he's ever said. "You know that's not true."

 

"If it wasn't true, I wouldn't fucking say it."

 

"Mick, I've seen you with Liam. You're great with him. Like, I don't even know where my Mickey's gone when you're with him."

 

"Shut up."

 

"No, it's true and you know it."

 

"No, it's fucking not."

 

"Just hear me out, please."

 

He raises his eyebrows and waits. And it's not like he doesn't want a family. It's not like he doesn't want little redheads running around, pissing him off when he's trying to give one of them a bath or something. He does. He does and he wants it all with Ian, but that's just not how it'll go. Because he's afraid. He's afraid he'll end up like his father. He doesn't want to end up like him. He wants to be good to his child, but it doesn't exactly run in the family. He's terrified. He's scared. And Ian doesn't get that. Doesn't get it because even though he has a shit father, he grew up with a great older sister. He grew up surrounded with love and support. Mickey didn't have that.

 

And it's not that he thinks he  _is_  his father. He's not. But what happens when Ian leaves him like his mother left? What happens when he can't look at their children because they're only a reminder of how bad he fucked up. He'll turn into his father. And he doesn't want that. He'd rather not have those reminders. The pain'll be enough.

 

Oh shit. Ian was talking. "You see? You'd be a great father."

 

He brushes his thumb against his lip and shakes his head. "I don't want to hear anymore about this stupid family shit, Ian. I'm done."

-

"You're scared." He states later that night. He watched Mickey all through dinner. Watched the way he responded to his touch, watched the way he shifted during the movie, and watched how he stared at him during sex. They're laying in bed: he's typing away on his computer when it hits him and Mickey's flipping through some magazine.

 

"The fuck you talking about?" Mickey raises an eyebrow at him.

 

"You're scared of becoming your dad."

 

"Gallagher, are you high? Did you take your meds?" His breath hitches. He knows Mickey. He knows this is just a defense mechanism but he hates how he uses his disorder against him.

 

"Yes I took my fuckin meds. Now will you stop deflecting?"

 

"I'm not afraid of becoming my dad."

 

"Yeah, you are."

 

"I'm not."

 

"Just fucking admit it, Mickey. You're afraid you'll end up like your dad. I don't where the hell you got that idea-"

 

"I'm not afraid of becoming my dad, now shut the fuck up and let me sleep." Mickey throws the magazine onto the floor and then buries himself under the covers.

-

“Please stop taking-”

 

“ _Fine_ , Jesus Christ!”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes, if you’ll shut the fuck up about it.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Yeah. We done here?”

 

He grins big, “Yeah, we’re done.”

 

“Can I take my shit in peace then?”

 

“Oh, yeah, sorry.”

-

He feels bad. He feels bad because he doesn't want Mickey doing it for him. It would be  _their_ child, they should both want it. "You're not doing it for me, are you?" He asks in the bathroom when Mickey would normally take his pill.

 

"What? I thought you wanted me to do it?"

 

"No, I do. But I want you to do it for  _you_ because you want it, not because I do."

 

"... I'm not doing it for you."

 

He feels relief flush through him. "You sure?"

 

"I'm fucking sure."

 

"So you do want it. You want a child."

 

"I've wanted a child with you, Gallagher. I just... don't want a child with  _you_."

 

"Wait, what?" 

 

Mickey sighs and turns around. He leans against the sink. "I'm not an omega. I mean, biologically I am, but you've said it yourself: I don't act like an omega. I'm not gonna be the  _mother of your child_ or whatever shit. I'm not gonna change and then you're gonna get pissed and leave." 

 

"What? Mickey I'm not gonna-"

 

"Yeah, you are."

 

"If I expected you to change, for anything at all, I wouldn't have wanted to bond with you."

 

He watches as Mickey's face changes. He watches and he waits. Waits for Mickey to realize that he's not going anywhere, that he's in for the long haul. That this child is not an excuse to get Mickey to change. That he loves Mickey just as he is, rude knuckle tattoos and all. 

 

"Shit man."

 

"Yeah, so we're good?"

 

"Yeah... we're good."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't let our friendship end here! Come hang with me on tumblr where the fun never ends! I'm [guessiliedinthehook](http://guessiliedinthehook.tumblr.com//) who're you?


End file.
